Death and all his friends
by OnceUponAnatomyMinds
Summary: Rewrite of the season 6 finale. What would have happened if Cristina never told Gary that Meredith was pregnant and he decided to take up her offer of 'Shoot me'. R&R


**Hello! I am back with yes another oneshot that just had to be done. I was at the airport yesterday while my parents, grandmother and sister watched the planes and due to that totally boring the crap out of me, I sat on the floor in the sun and wrote to my hearts content. Let's just say that when I got home this story was coming to a close and I was hella sun burnt! I decided today to stay away from the sun while I recover form sunstroke and finish this story and thus, here I am.**

 **This is a rewrite of 'Death and all his friends' (the season 6 final) and is kinda AU but I guess all my stories are. I am going to try and update both my other stories today as well and also, if anyone has any oneshot ideas or any episodes they would like me to rewrite, don't be afraid to ask. I am going to be hella bored today and need some entertainment.**

 **I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Meredith tried to control her facial expressions as she walked into the room, the sight greeting her expected but still hard to endure. The man who she had witnessed shoot her husband was now standing in the middle of the OR, his gun pressed against her best friends head who continued to operate on her husband despite the mans angry protests. He turned around sharply at the sound of the door opening, though his gun stayed fixated against Cristina's head. Meredith pushed Owen's arm out the way as he tried to stop her walking further into the room, her eyes flickering from Derek to Jackson, then to Cristina before finally landing on the man with the gun.

"I know what happened to your wife. Derek told me the story- he felt so guilty he didn't have a good nights sleep for weeks. You want the hospital and surgeons to suffer like you did, want them to feel how you felt when you lost your wife. Shoot me. This hospital was where I was born and raised. This hospital was my church, my playground, my home. Dr Grey, the Doctor who turned your wife's machine off, I am her sister. Your wife's Doctor, Dr Webber, I am the closest thing he has to a daughter. And that man on the table, I am his wife. The surgical team at this hospital are all I have, the surgeons in this room, they are my friends, my family. Shoot me and everyone suffers. But if you're going to shoot me, you shoot me outside in the hallway, because this room, this OR, is for saving lives, and I won't let you disrespect this room like you have this hospital. I will go down fighting for this hospital and these surgeons, you can count on that" He turned his gun towards her, walking away from Cristina who's hands shook vigorously as she continued to suction inside Derek's chest.

"You would die for all of them?" Meredith continued to ignore Owen's protests and nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"In a heartbeat" He went to take a step towards her but Owen blocked his way, the gun now directly opposite hie chest.

"Owen!" Cristina cried, Owen's eyes flickering to her before moving back to the man.

"Owen move out of the way" Meredith's voice shook as she placed her hands on his back, trying to control her faltering emotions. When he never moved she hit his back slightly in anger and dread, his eyes closing slightly for a moment as if reminding himself why he was standing in front of the gun.

"Dr Hunt, move out of the way. Now!" Owen took a deep breath and moved to the wall, the man's eyes following him before moving back to Meredith.

"April, move to the wall next to Dr Hunt" April's sniffling could be heard by everyone in the room as she moved from the doorway to beside Owen.

"You have a clear pathway to the door. I can leave first if you don't trust me" Meredith said, her fear completely masked by her idiotic heroism. He nodded and moved the gun in a forward motion, telling Meredith he wanted her to make the first move. She took a sharp intake of air and looked directly into the mans eyes, opening her mouth to speak.

"Jackson, make sure my husband does not die on this OR table okay? Cristina, I want you to tell Derek I love him and tell Lexie that for the short while we had, she was an amazing sister and she gave me times I thought I would never get back. Make sure Alex doesn't go all dark and twisty, and make sure he knows that Izzie was not his end game, he has a hell of a lot more to do and he has to do it. It's your job to look after them all now. Owen I am counting on you to be her person and be there for her. It's on you to do that for me. And April I swear to God you keep them all in this OR- don't let them follow us. This is not their battle anymore. Don't kill my husband and tell him I'm sorry" She kept eye contact with him the entire time before slowly turning her eyes to Owen, showing him that she was putting all the responsibility on him now as she turned and headed out the room, the man right behind her with the gun pressed up against her back. They all watched in agony as he gave them one last look and disappeared out the door- nobody uttering a word until Owen spoke solemnly, his eyes still fixated on the closed door.

"Do not kill that man"

* * *

Meredith felt her feet move without permission down the hall, the man continuing to nudge her along before making her stop. She could sense his nervousness and tried to turn around, but he just grabbed her shoulders and flung her into an abandoned hospital room. She fell into the bed, the man closing the door and beginning to pace recklessly. Neither of them dared to make a sound, and the eery silence lasted for up to ten minutes before Meredith decided to speak up, her voice strong and upfront, in much disagreement with the fear bubbling deep inside.

"I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now. I've never lost anyone I loved like you did, not really. But what I do know is that sooner or later you are going to regret the decisions you made today and the regret is going to eat you up from the inside out. What would your wife think if she were here right now? Would she want this? Would she agree with the decisions you have made?" The man stopped in his tracks, his back to Meredith as she spoke. His hands shook in front of him as he turned to face her, the end of her sentence fading into the wind as he stepped towards her. All of the sympathy, empathy, emotion he had left inside him faded away as he held out the gun, Meredith backing into the wall beside the bed.

"You never knew her. You wouldn't know what she would have wanted. She is dead- and you're the one who will pay for it"

 _*bang* *bang* *bang*_

* * *

"I did it! Oh my God we did it Jackson!" Cristina exclaimed, her and Jackson admiring their handy work, no leaks coming from Derek's heart at all.

"We can suture him back up now and get him onto that gurney so when the hospital is cleared we can get him straight to recovery" Jackson stated, Cristina nodding.

"I'm going to go and look for Meredith" Owen said after a few minutes of silence, Cristina stopping mid suture to look at him.

"You can't. April won't let you" April looked up at Owen who was at least half a foot taller than her, gulping slightly.

"I will sedate you Dr Hunt" Jackson laughed slightly, Owen breaking out into a small smile.

"No need Kepner. Keep that needle at bay for now" He shared a look with Cristina who nodded and continued to suture Derek, sighing heavily when she finished. All four of them helped move him to the gurney in the room, Jackson clearing away the equipment they used before they all sat looking at Derek, a smile on each of their faces.

"We did it" Cristina said, Owen wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she placed her head on his chest.

"You and Jackson did it" He said, Cristina not thinking as she grabbed Jackson's hand. He had just helped her save her close friend and she was grateful. It was all silent until they heard a door open, looking to find Meredith in the doorway, her hand on her side. Owen and Cristina both jumped up, Jackson running to one side as Cristina and Owen stood in front of her. She was dripping with sweat but seemed to be fine.

"Did he come back? He ran off and I lost him" She gasped, looking around to see Derek off the gas machine in the corner of the room.

"Is he dead?" Her voice caught in her throat as tears welled up in her eyes, Jackson having to steady her as she began to sway.

"No Meredith, we did it. He is going to be fine, he will be waking up soon" Cristina said, a sigh escaping Meredith's mouth as she closed her eyes momentarily.

"You did it, I knew you could do it" Her voice faded as her knee's buckled, Owen leaping forward and helping Jackson lower her to ground. That was when they noticed the blood.

"She's bleeding" April exclaimed, Cristina lifting up her scrub top to show two prominent and very deep bullet wounds in her abdomen.

"How did she make it back here without even noticing?" Jackson questioned as he grabbed some gauze from behind him, pressing it down onto her abdomen. Meredith grunted, her head lulling to the side.

"We need to open her up and stop this bleeding" Owen said, his speciality coming to light as he grabbed under her arms, Jackson grabbing her legs. They lifted her onto the OR table, hooking her up to the machines and taking her scrub top off, leaving her with only her bra and pants on.

"April, go and scrub in" Owen ordered, watching as Meredith's BP plummeted, Jackson hooking her up the the gas machine.

"Cristina I need you to stay by Derek. He is going to be waking up and needs to stay as calm as possible. Jackson, call the SWAt team outside again and inform them of another casualty and try and gain as much information as possible. Then I want you to re-scrub and come and help me and April" Jackson nodded and ran out the room, Cristina standing back and looking in horror as Owen fixed Meredith up, running to scrub while April come back in a suited up. Time seemed to slow down to a snails pace, Cristina standing with her back to the OR team as they passed orders around, her eyes fixated on Derek's chest, making sure it was still moving up and down.

"Damnit" Owen muttered after what seemed like hours, Cristina's head twitching slightly.

"What is it Owen?"

"I can't find where this bleeding is coming from and the other bullet, I've lost it"

"What do you mean you've lost it?"

"I always did this in the field. You don't have equipment for scans and such so you have to estimate the angle of the bullet wound and where the bullet would end up but this wound, it's like the bullet bounced off something but I can't find what it bounced off so I can't find the bullet. She is more prone to infection the more time that bullet roams"

"Let me come and help. It could have gone to her lungs or anywhere"

"No- until I say so this is not cardio Cristina. How is Derek?"

"His hand keeps twitching I think he is coming out of it" Cristina looked back down, his eyes rolling around under his eyelid showing he was most definitely coming out of it.

"Derek? Derek can you hear me?" Cristina put on a fresh set of gloves and held his hand, Derek squeezing it in response.

"Ouch" He mumbled, Cristina laughed when he opened his eyes.

"A thing you and your wife have in common. Ouch is your word" He laughed, cringing at the sharp pain in his chest.

"Teddy did it?" She shook her head, making sure her body blocked the OR table behind them.

"We couldn't find her so I did it. Me and Jackson, we did it"

"Am I dead?" He joked, his voice dry but still playful, Cristina smirking.

"Are we still in the OR?" She nodded, her breathing catching in her throat slightly.

"The hospital is still on lockdown. SWAT said they are clearing floor by floor so it shouldn't be too long" Before Derek could speak, Jackson dropped a scalpel making Cristina jump.

"Carry on Jackson it's okay" Owen said, Derek straining his neck to see behind him.

"Are you still operating Owen?" Derek called out, Cristina cringing as she turned around. The sight made her want to throw up.

"Who is he operating on Cristina?" She didn't turn back to him, but instead looked at her monitor, the numbers not on her side.

"Cristina who is on the table?" Before she could answer, her heart rate plummeted and she flat lined, Owen grabbing the paddles.

"Charge to 200" Cristina looked away, Derek's eyes wide in concern as he begged her to fill him in.

"It'a Meredith, Meredith was shot!"

"Charge to 250"

 _6 hours later_

Bailey, Owen, Cristina, Jackson, April and Webber stood in the ICU, eyes flickering between derek who was asleep and Meredith who continued to breathe using the ventilator. Meredith had continued to code in the OR for 7 minutes before they finally got her back, and it was another 3 hours until SWAT cleared them and they could escort Derek and her to recovery. Derek refused to settle until he was in the same room as her, and it was lucky he was sedated as she coded again an hour ago. Bailey and Owen were monitoring her hourly but nobody wanted to leave the room, afraid that she would slip again.

"Jackson, you and April can go home if you want? We can keep you up to date with their conditions through the night" Bailey offered, knowing that all the surgeons who were in that room looked ready to drop, and those two were easier to convince to leave than Owen and Cristina.

"We will come back in the morning" April stated, Cristina nodding her thanks to the two before watching them leave. Her hand stayed entwined with Owen's as she looked back to Meredith, the sound of the ventilator breathing for her making her cringe.

"You two should head home as well" Webber stated, but neither bothered to move.

"I let her go" Owen mumbled, Cristina looking up to him.

"You can't beat yourself up about that. We all let her go"

"Neither of you are in the wrong here. You both saved their lives, be grateful for that" Bailey said, knowing if it wasn't for their fast thinking the pair of them would be wrapped in a body bag downstairs right now.

"It was my fault though. She put the responsibility on me and I should have gone after her"

"And it would be both you and her in the morgue if you had done exactly that. She made a decision that saved a lot of peoples lives. Who knows what would have happened if she hadn't have offered herself up. Derek would most likely be dead, and so would you, Jackson, Cristina, April and probably a lot more people who were hiding around the hospital. She saved everyone and you saved her" Bailey argued, knowing that 11 would be a higher number right now if it wasn't for everyone in that room.

"Go to an on-call room and try and rest. I will personally come and get you both in 2 hours" Webber said, in that tone that nobody bothered to mess with. The tone that says _you do not want to mess with me right now._ They both took one last look at Derek and Meredith before nodding, leaving the room. Bailey did another check on her, liking the look at her vitals which had risen since the last check.

"I think I can take her off the ventilator now" She said, unclipping the breathing tube and slowly removing it, placing the oxygen tubes inside her nose. The two observed her oxygen levels, watching as they stayed the same.

"Now that she is off the ventilator she should be waking up soon" The pair went silent, staring at her in awe that she was still alive.

"I can't believe she offered herself up like that" Bailey muttered after a few minutes, Webber rubbing his hand down his face.

"It was stupid" She raised her eyebrows at him, crossing her arms over her chest in defence.

"It was brave"

"Why are you defending her?"

"Listen to me Richard Webber. I had five interns 6 years ago, and when I saw them I thought two of these are going to be the ones of crack, I just knew it. And I thought the other 3 would be asked to leave because they just did not look ready. I thought I had really picked the short straw. After the bomb incident I knew I had the best interns out of them all and seeing them as residents made me proud that they got that far. One of them is dead and another got cancer. One is probably the sassiest man I have ever met and another is probably going to be the first of them to win a Harper Avery. But this one, she is an idiot, reckless, nothing like her mother was, but probably the best. She put her hand on a bomb to save a woman she had known for 5 minutes. She was pushed into water and drowned because she was helping a patient and a little girl she had never seen before. She give her drunk father a liver all because she wanted her sister she had known for 3 years to be happy. And here she is, lying on an ICU bed for the 3rd time in 4 years because she wanted to save the surgical team at this hospital. If you think she is stupid then by all means, think she is stupid, but she is brave and intelligent and the fact she is the reason all of my friends are still alive and breathing right now is good enough for me" Richard stared at her in awe, neither of them noticing Meredith's eyes flicker open.

"That was deep" She muttered, the two spinning to stare at her, the woman smirking slightly.

"Sorry if I interrupted, please continue" Bailey walked to the side of the bed and sat her up, Richard standing back slightly.

"Just because you have 2 heeling bullet wounds does not mean I can't smack you" Bailey commented, Meredith laughing slightly.

"Yes ma'am" She turned her head to look at Derek who was still sleeping, a small smile on her face.

"He has been out for a while so should be waking up soon. Can i trust you to stay in this bed while I go and get Cristina and Owen" Meredith nodded and watched Bailey leave, turning to look at Richard who was looking right at her.

"Sorry for being stupid" She muttered, Richard moving to sit on the edge of her bed.

"You are stupid, and reckless. What was going through your head when you stood in front of that gun?"

"He was on a mission. He had shot Derek and was on his way to find you and Lexie. It was coincidental that he happened to come across his OR but he had a vendetta against surgeons and probably would have shot them all. When I stood and saw his vitals I thought I am going to lose him and was not prepared to lose anyone else. When he ran off after shooting me all I could think about was you and Lexie, and I thought I had failed and was going to lose you both. It tore me apart" She admitted, Richard grabbing her hand.

"Listen to me. You saved a lot of peoples lives today by doing what you did. A lot of people. He was caught because he had a bullet wound to his leg after you pushed him down and he couldn't run when SWAT swarmed the OR floor. A few doors down to where he had collapsed, Torres and Robbins were operating on a young child in a patient room and probably would have been killed if he had found them. A nurse was hiding in the nurses office with 5 patients not far from where Torres and Robbins where and would have most likely been his next stop. Because you took him out of that OR and because you fought with him, he couldn't move any further and was caught without any more casualties. Yes you are stupid and reckless but you are a hero" Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as he spoke, Richard sighing heavily.

"I guess I have some kind of a God complex" She said jokingly, Richard laughing.

"Well that needs to come to an end"

"You got that right" They turned to Derek, his eyes still closed but he had a smile on his face, Meredith relaxing more into her pillow at the sound of his voice. Richard patted her hand and left the room for a moment, stopping Bailey who was coming down the hall with Cristina and Owen.

"Give them a second" He whispered, them all nodding and standing back for a moment.

"You know, I have a thing for scars" Meredith commented, Derek smirking slightly as he opened his eyes. The sight of Meredith awake was enough to bring him to tears.

"Well I've got to compete against you, you have 3 now"

"I think I'm good with your one thank you. No more scars for you alright?"

"As long as you promise no more heroism for a while. I thought I lost you" He admitted, Meredith holding out her hand for him to grab across the gap between their beds. She smiled in content, shaking her head as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't think you are getting rid of me that easily. I told you, that would have been the lamest break up ever"

 **Happy ending- yay! If anyone wants me to carry on with another chapter to show their recovery at all let me now. Otherwise, review and thank you for reading!**


End file.
